SongFic Collection Volume 1
by i owe you a funny name
Summary: just a bunch of random songfics, mostly from Tristan's perspective, but with a few others. I'm not entirely sure whether or not songfics are allowed anymore, but oh well. RATED FOR LANGUAGE


Disclaimer: I don't Gilmore Girls, though I honestly wouldn't mind owning Tristan. I also don't own Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy (by Fall out Boy...very excellent stuff.)

Authors Note: Alrighty, well, first attempt at using lyrics. Not, however, my first fic. First trory, hell, first GG fic. Lots of firsts tonight, eh? Ok, well, on with it, and be nice to me! By the way, I'm looking for a beta, preferably one who can help me get the interactions between Tristan and Rory down pat.

bold tristan's thoughts.

italics flashbacks.

Hopefully, you can figure out what the song lyrics are, because I've run out of things to do to the font.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Tristan groaned as his head fell on his pillow. **Why can't I get my mind off her?** During one of their heated debates, laced, as always, with the sexual tension he was so addicted to, Rory had let it slip that she and Dean would be going out tonight. She hadn't meant to, he knew that. She was just so riled up when he had (stupidly) asked her out again, that she spit the words in his face in the most hurtful way she knew how.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

you were the last good thing about this part of town.

"_Hey, speaking of Bagboy, you should ditch whatever lame plans he has for you, if he has any and come with me. You're guaranteed to have...fun." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

"_No! For the last time, Tristan, I'm not interested. Not in you, your money, or any "fun" you want to have. I know what you want, Tristan. I do NOT want to be your fuck-toy, that you'll abandon whenever you feel like. I have a caring boyfriend, who loves me. We're going out for our three-month anniversary tonight, and I refuse to ditch him."_

**Dammit, you really fucked it up this time, Dugrey. What the hell is wrong with you? Now she's never going to talk to you again, and you've lost, well, the only good thing that's ever happened to you. **

**I hate myself.**

When I wake up,

I'm willing to take my chances on the hope you hate

him more than you notice I wrote this for you.

He knew he needed out of this house, where, for some reason, everything reminded him of her. As he left the frigid mansion he grew up in, he pictured every way that this dinner that his (**His, goddammit, not that small town asshole she was so hung up on**) Mary was having could go wrong. He half hoped, half prayed that she would wake up in the morning hating Dean, and that she would realize what they had, and ambush him in the hallway, pulling him into an empty classroom, and jumping on him, running her hands up and down and into his hair, while she kissed him, releasing all her built-up frustration, and...**oh fuck**. He knew where that thought was heading, and _really_ didn't want to go there, not when the star of his fantasy was in some hicktown known as Stars Hollow, having dinner with her boyfriend.Tristan tried to concentrate on the puny, perfectly trimmed bushes in front of houses exactly like his, and eventually it worked. As his thoughts became more and more, ahem, decent, he gradually let them shift back to her.

You need him. I could be him...

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him.

**Why can't she give me a chance? I could give her what she needs, I know it. I'd keep her safe. ...I do have a reputation, I know...and it could end badly, of course, but I.._we_, need to figure out what this thing is. I _know_ that it would be good for her...for both of us. Dean...he can't give her what I can...I know they are in this relationship just out of habit. If only I could get her to realize that and break up with him...**

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...

Tristan had made himself a promise: Some day, after college, after he had something to offer her,he would find her. He had to. He knew, in his heart, that he couldn't live without her. Even if she hated him, he had to see her.

but for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking

up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.

Ever since he realized how much he liked, no scratch that, loved, Rory, he hadn't slept with a single girl. And strangely, he didn't miss his many female companions. He didn't miss anything about them or what they did together. The only girl he missed was Rory. He knew now that the others were just distractions, to aid in his denial of his feelings.

You need him. I could be him...

God, wanted her...not just in the physical sense, either. He wanted everything she would give him...even if it was her hatred, at least he'd get to see those beautiful, stunning blue eyes lookingat him once in a while.

I could be an accident but I'm still trying.

That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.

Maybe he won't find out what I know:

you were the last good thing about this part of town.


End file.
